Rule 12
by kassidanae
Summary: Abby has a secret; a BIG secret. So big, it will change and maybe even ruin her life. Ziva, Gibbs, and Duckie know. McGee suspects. Tony is... Clueless. Will her secret get found out? McAbby, Tiva... T for implied situations
1. Abby's Secret

Ziva's morning had been normal so far. She got up at five am to go running, and when she got back home, she took a quick shower then did her hair and makeup. After eating, she got a call from DiNozzo, telling her that it was her morning to bring everyone's coffee.

Stopping at Starbucks on her way, Ziva brought a grande caramel frap light no whip for herself, a vente black coffee two shots for Gibbs, DiNozzo a grande latte, and McGee a grande mocha, just like she did every Monday morning. While she was out, she stopped to pick up a Caff-Pow for Abby, just because she had time.

When Ziva arrived at NCIS, she immediately noticed two things: one, there was a sobbing Abby sitting at her desk; two, she, Abby, and Gibbs were the only three there. Ziva put her caramel frap and Abby's Caff-Pow on her desk, DiNozzo's latte on his desk, McGee's mocha on his desk, and walked over to hand Gibbs his coffee. She shot him a questioning look, and then glanced at Abby.

Gibbs shrugged. "Talk to Abby. I couldn't get it out of her."

Ziva handed Gibbs his drink and went over to Abby. She put a hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby looked up at Ziva; her face was streaked with black eye makeup, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. In all the time Ziva had known Abby, she had never seen her cry. Extremely upset, yes, near tears even, but never actually crying.

"Z-ziva? C-can I ta-talk to you in my l-lab?" Abby stuttered as she choked back another sob.

Ziva handed Abby the Caff-Pow and replied, "Of course."

Abby stood up. Her little-more-then-shoulder-length black hair, usually in pigtails, hung without expression by her face. She was wearing a red shirt, denim skirt, and flip-flops. She looked completely un-Abby.

Ziva followed Abby to the elevator, where Abby broke down again. Ziva couldn't figure out what had happened to cause her friend so much pain. They got out of the elevator and walked to Abby's office. Abby grabbed a box of tissues off her desk and wiped her eyes and nose, spreading more makeup all over her face. Abby then started sobbing on Ziva's shoulder. Ziva put her hand on Abby's back, doing her best to calm her broken friend.

Once Abby calmed down, she looked at Ziva again. "Ziva, have you ever done something… Not right, and knew that you shouldn't ever do it again, even if you really really really really really really really really really really wanted to?"

"Yes, but who hasn't?" Ziva asked.

"Well," Abby trailed off, "last night…"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

McGee woke up with the worst hangover ever. He showered, dressed, and drove to work, meanwhile under the influence of many extra-powerful Advils. He walked into NCIS and smiled faintly as he saw the mocha on his desk. But smiling hurt his head, so he stopped.

'_It was irresponsible, egotistical, childish, reckless, foolish, immature, thoughtless, inconsiderate, selfish, insensitive, out of control, and inappropriate. It was so out of line, Tim. You need to go and apologize.'_ McGee thought, beating himself up. He was so mad at himself for what he had done. But it wasn't as if she had resisted… McGee sighed.

"McGee." Gibbs called across the office. Gibbs's loud voice _really_ hurt his head. "Abby walked in this morning crying, and if you had anything to do with it..." he stopped.

McGee quickly nodded his head and walked to the men's restroom. He sat on the floor with his face in his hands, willing the headache to go away. He could faintly remember what had happened with Abby yesterday, but somehow they had both gotten drunk. They had gone to a concert, and then… McGee tried to remember what happened next, but he couldn't. Images flashed across his mind, but none of them could've been real, could they?

The door opened, and the noise hurt his head. "Probie." DiNozzo called into the bathroom. McGee groaned from the noise and his coworker.

"What?" he whispered.

DiNozzo lowered his voice. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because my head hurts." McGee replied, knowing that this would probably lead to questions he really didn't feel like answering.

"I know what happened yesterday." DiNozzo said. "But I only know half of it. Tell me the rest and I won't tell Gibbs."

McGee groaned. "Ok, fine."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Okay, so what happened?" Ziva asked, hoping it would help.

Abby frowned. "Well, one of my favorite bands, Lo-ball, was playing a free concert in the park, so I decided to go. I usually go alone, but I really didn't feel like it, so I called McGee to come with me. He did, and it turned out that they were serving free alcohol there. The concert was fun, I don't think McGee enjoyed it because I listen to weird music, but it was still fun to not be alone even though there's always a lot of people there and I see them at every concert so I know them, but I don't know-them-know-them." Abby paused. "Sorry. Anyway, I don't even remember drinking the alcohol because we have work today, and I don't remember McGee drinking either, but we must have. Anyway, after the concert was over, McGee and I…" Abby trailed off again, trying to figure out what to say.

Ziva's eyes got really big. "You…

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

… didn't!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

"Well, I think I did." McGee said miserably. "And apparently Abby has been crying all morning."

"Wow you're that bad?" DiNozzo asked.

McGee glared at him and walked out. "If you don't get it, then you're hopeless."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Not to act like your mother or anything, but did you use any… protection?" Ziva asked the awkward questions, which Abby answered as truthfully as she could remember.

"I don't think so."

"Are you on birth control?" Ziva asked.

Abby shook her head. "No. I used to be, but it totally sapped the 'me' out of me."

"So you could quite possibly…"

"No! No, Ziva I would know. I just would." Abby explained.

"Whatever you say, Abs." Ziva shrugged.

"I'm serious, Zee. I would know. Cross my heart hope to die." Abby said straight-faced.

"I think you should take the morning after medicine anyway." Ziva said, still unsure.

"I'll be fine Ziva. It's okay." Abby laughed.

"Rather be sorry than safe I suppose." Ziva grumbled. Abby laughed. The whole argument was forgotten when Gibbs called Ziva up and everyone went back to their work.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"So, I talked to McGee. He says—"

"He and Abby. Yes. She told me." Ziva cut DiNozzo off.

"Well, what should we do?" DiNozzo asked.

"Nothing. " Ziva replied simply.

"Nothing?" DiNozzo asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." Ziva repeated.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Don't you want to get involved."

"McGee has a gun and Abby could easily frame us for murder. And come to think of it she could easily kill us. No, I don't want to get involved. I'll admit that Abby is more of a threat than McGee though because we have guns, too but…" Ziva reasoned.

DiNozzo laughed. "So we don't get involved?"

"I never said that. I said I didn't want to. Not that I wasn't going to."

"So we do get involved."

"I never said that either."

"I'm really confused."

"Because that never happens." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"So…"

"We never had this talk."

"No problem with me."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Hey McGeek." DiNozzo greeted when he returned to his desk.

"Hi. Hey, you didn't tell anyone, right?" McGee asked.

"I didn't not tell anyone that opposite of didn't already know." DiNozzo smiled.

"So you didn't?" McGee asked unsurely.

"I didn't say that." DiNozzo smirked.

"Now Tony, don't start that again." Ziva walked in. "Abby's fine, McGee. Don't worry. You two will be back to being friends in no time." At the end of the work day, Abby came up the stairs to walk out to her car.

"He's worried about you." Ziva whispered.

"Okay?" Abby asked.

"No, he's been freaking out all day. It took all my persuasion to keep him from going outside to shoot himself. He feels so guilty." Ziva expanded.

"But it wasn't his fault. It's mine. I'm the one who wanted him to go to the concert, and it's not like anything happened. We can just go back to being friends like nothing happened, right?" Abby asked, but her eyes betrayed her fear.

"I don't know, Abs. Stuff like this takes time to get over, unless you're going to get together. Then you should be okay." Ziva shrugged as she followed Abby into the parking lot.

"Rule twelve, Zee." Abby shrugged.

"You would let one of Gibb's rules get in your way of having everything you have ever wanted?" Ziva whispered.

Abby laughed nervously. "I'm his favorite. I have big shoes to fill."

"Abigail Sciuto, don't you ever say anything like that ever again. You've talked to me, alright? I know you, Abby, and I know you love him, and whenever you talk about him, my heart just aches, hoping I could find someone I love that much. Abby, if I found someone like that. I wouldn't ever let him go." Ziva exclaimed.

"Are you trying to say I take him for granted?" Abby challenged.

"No, no Abby I'm not. I'm just saying that if I found someone like that I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way. You guys just belong together. Why are you laughing?" Ziva asked, her eyes narrowing.

Abby giggled. "Because you have found someone. And you're using Gibbs's rules as an excuse to deny you like him."

"Abby what are you talking about?"

"Bye, Tony!" Abby called. "By Zee." She smirked at Ziva, got in her car, and drove away.


	2. Abby's Timmy Mix

_I never noticed how many conjunctions we use until I tried to virtually take them out of Ziva's vocabulary… It's difficult. I mean: "it is" difficult. lol….. Anyway…._

* * *

About a week later, they were in the middle of yet another big case. "DiNozzo, Ziva, you're with me. McGee, bring that evidence down to Abby and help with it." Gibbs yelled his commands.

"Boss, couldn't Ziva or DiNozzo help Abby?" McGee asked.

"I thought you liked working with Abby." Gibbs said, a hint of impatience coloring his tone.

"I do, but—"

"—Then go!" McGee quickly grabbed the bag and headed to the elevator. He walked into Abby's lab, listening for her usually loud music; there was none. He walked in to see Abby standing by one of her machines, talking to it, as usual.

"Evidence." McGee said, handing Abby the box.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Something about her was different. Okay, a lot about her was different. The obvious, she was still wearing her hair down, and she wasn't wearing her usual black anything. Her shirt was light blue, and she was wearing faded jeans, and flip-flops. Her makeup looked like Ziva wore hers, which looked fine, it just wasn't Abby.

Besides the obvious, she had been acting different. Her usual bright smile wasn't reaching her eyes, and her bubbly personality was wavering frequently. She wasn't talking that much to anyone, not even Gibbs or Duckie. Okay, that wasn't completely true. Abby and Ziva had become very close friends over the past week.

Putting all of those thoughts aside, they two began working on the evidence in silence. A few times, Abby tried to start a conversation, but McGee seemed too tense to talk to her.

"McGee!" Abby complained. "Talk to me! I'm down here all by myself all day and when civilization gets down here, he ignores me!"

"Sorry." McGee muttered, but didn't say anything else.

After about thirty minutes of this, Abby was done with it. "Put down whatever you're doing right now, Timothy." she demanded. He stopped what he was doing and followed her. She walked into her office and they both sat down.

"I know why you're not talking to me. Everyone knows why you're avoiding me except Gibbs, and I think he's even catching on now." Abby pouted. "Look, I'm not upset about last weekend. If you have something to say about it, tell me so we can go back to being friends."

"Abby, it's not that." McGee mumbled.

"Like hell it's not! If it isn't, then why did you stop talking to me the very next morning? Why have you been avoiding me for a week? Why—"

McGee cut her off. "I'm not upset about it either. It just gave me some things I need to think about."

"Like what?" Abby demanded.

"Like how I feel about everything. About you. About my life. About how everything is effecting me. About being here in DC." McGee replied.

"You're thinking about moving?" Abby asked softly.

"No, of course not. I just need to think, Abs. It's no big deal." McGee replied just as softly.

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and walked back to her lab to get back to work. A few minutes later, McGee walked in and started working beside her again. She turned her music back on to break the silence. Her music was so loud that she _almost_ didn't hear McGee mutter, "I just need to fall out of love with you."

_Almost_

The song changed and the CD was over. Abby took it out and put in another CD, then went to get back to work.

_And these wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I've held your hand through all of these years._

_And you still have all of me._

Abby was singing along softly. McGee kept looking over at her, trying to figure out… He didn't know what he was trying to figure out, he just knew he needed to figure it out soon.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall _

_Pour real life down on me  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away_

_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction_

_Hey, hey, get tangled up in me._

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_You're begging me to go, you're making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

_Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way i loved you  
Breaking' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And i never knew i Could feel that much  
And that's the way i loved you_

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed when she found something. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go show this to Gibbs." she grabbed the evidence and ran up the stairs.

McGee, still curious, went over to the CD player and ejected the CD. The title, in Abby's handwriting, was _**Abby's Timmy Mix…… 1) My Immortal…… 2)Every Time We Touch…… 3) Miss Independent…… 4) Good Enough…… 5)Get Tangled Up In Me…… 6)Tattoo…… 7)Lithium…… 8)Love is a Battlefield…… 9)Here I Am…… (Just When I Thought I Was Over You)…… 10) The Way I Loved You**_

He quickly grabbed it, synced it to his computer, and then synced it to his Ipod. They might've broken up, but it was still nice to have a little comfort in his heartache. _You are definitely a writer. No normal person would think that way._ McGee laughed at himself for talking to himself, and then went back to work.

ABCDSFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Ziva was busily typing away at her computer when she heard Tony breathing down her neck. "What is it?" she asked.

"What's going on with Abby?" he asked plainly.

"Nothing."

"Then why is she dressed weird?"

"She is not. That is what I wear."

"You know, you can put 'she' or 'that' and 'is' together to say 'she's' or 'that's' instead." Tony informed.

"Your American language is ridiculous. Besides, that is not what we were talking about." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but if you started dressing like Abby, it'd be weird too." Tony shrugged.

"Because I am not Abby. And she is not me. Tony let her be!" Ziva scolded.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

Ziva was frustrated. "I swear, being around you is like raising a child."

Sarcastic now: "Aw, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

ABCDSFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Gibbs and Abby came down, went through some stuff, and then Gibbs left leaving him alone with Abby again.

"Abs?" he asked.

"Yeah Timmy?" she asked, distracted from her work.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I know. I am too. Now can we please just move on?" Abby begged.

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you that." McGee said, really nervous.

"Thanks, Tim. I really appreciate it. Hey, there's a party next weekend—" Abby started

"No." McGee said plainly.

"Yeesh, I was just kidding. Have a sense of humor for once, McGrumpy." Abby teased.

McGee was about to get mad, before he realized that she _was_ kidding. He took a deep breath. "Sorry Abs."

Abby pulled him out of his chair and hugged him. "McGee, it's okay. Stop apologizing when you didn't do anything."

"I didn't do anything? Abby—"

"Tim, it's nothing we haven't done before." Abby grinned.

"Yeah but we were dating then." McGee muttered.

Abby laughed and went back to her work. "Loosen up, okay?"


	3. Abby's Swine Flu

I love how people love this. And I love the people that love this! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and following this story. It means alot to me!!!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!!!!

* * *

Ziva walked downstairs to see how Abby was doing. It had been five weeks since the incident, and McGee and Abby were doing fine. Well, they weren't on as good as terms as they were before that night, but they were friends again whatsoever. Anyway, Ziva was in the elevator when she heard steps running up the stairs. Following the sound as soon as she got off the elevator, it led her to the ladies restroom, where Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo were already.

"What's going on?" she asked Gibbs.

"Abby ran through to the bathroom, she's in there throwing up." Gibbs explained. Ziva looked at McGee, and knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"It's okay, guys. I'll drive her home. I'm sure she just has the flu." Ziva said softly. She exchanged a look with McGee, before he followed everyone else out.

"Flu. Yeah." he muttered.

"Abby?" Ziva called.

Abby stopped coughing long enough to answer. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. You're right, I'm sure it's the flu. But I can't go home. I'm the only forensic here today, so I can't leave." Abby said, determined.

"Everyone needs a sick day." Ziva said. She practically had to force Abby into the car to get her home.

"Zee, I'm fine. I've been sick before." Abby complained the whole way home.

"Abby." Ziva warned. They pulled up to Abby's apartment.

"Well, my car is still at NCIS. How am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?" Abby challenged.

"I'll come get you." Ziva promised and then left. So Abby had no choice but to just go to her bed and sleep. But she wasn't tired, so she turned on some music and played some games on her computer. Then she went on myspace. And then facebook. And then checked her email. Then she went to another one of her online RPGs. Then she went on MSN.

_McGeek72:_ Hey Abs.

_lilgothgurl:_ hey McGee

_McGeek72:_ How're u feeling?

_lilgothgurl:_ fine. I don't even feel sick

_McGeek72:_ what do you think it was this morning?

_lilgothgurl:_ I have no clue. food poisoning? flu?

_McGeek72:_ you don't think it was anything to do with… u know.

_**lilgothgurl is pending**_

_McGeek72:_ Sorry abs. I'm not bringing it up again. 4get I said anything.

_lilgothgurl:_ k. no I don't think it has to do with that.

_McGeek72:_ k good.

_lilgothgurl:_ so how was work???

_McGeek72:_ well… I kinda was in ur lab all day because we didn't have a forensic and I'm the second best thing. Ur the BEST.

_lilgothgurl:_ aw thanks timmy!

_McGeek72:_ so I'll c u work 2morrow?

_lilgothgurl:_ if Z lets me… =P

_McGeek72:_ Good night Amy Sutton.

_lilgothgurl:_ lol. Night McGregor.

The next morning, Abby looked at her phone to have a text message. It read, "Abs, can not make it. mcgee coming 2 get u. c u work. –zee" Abby rolled her eyes, of course. Ziva was so 'sneaky'.

About thirty minutes later (after showering, straightening her hair, putting it in pigtails, getting dressed, and eating breakfast), she heard a knock on her door. "Hello Tim." Abby greeted.

"Hey Abs. Are you ready?" McGee asked.

"Yup!" Abby grabbed her purse and grinned. She followed him out to his car. He turned on the radio and they rode in silence, except for the occasional humming of one of the two during a recognized song.

When they were about five miles from the exit to get to NCIS, Abby urgently said, "Tim, pull over."

"Abby I can't we're on the freeway." McGee protested.

"Now!" she demanded. McGee drove across three lanes to pull off into the nearest exit. Once they got off the freeway he pulled over.

Abby jumped out of the car and ran over to the bushes. After five minutes of throwing up, she stood up and walked back to the car. "Tim, do you have any water? I have a really gross taste in my mouth." she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm taking you home; you're still sick." McGee instructed.

"No! Tim, please I feel fine. Please don't tell anyone, they'll make me go home." Abby begged. After five more minutes of arguing, McGee gave up.

"Fine. But you really should rest if you're sick. The flu doesn't just go away if you don't rest." McGee rolled his eyes. He handed her a water bottle and went back on the freeway. "What should we tell Gibbs why we're late?"

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. We got lost."

"Going to work? I don't think so. We go here every day." McGee said sarcastically.

"Oh never mind… You got lost on the way to get me?" Abby suggested again.

"Gibbs knows that I know where your apartment is by heart. I could drive there with my eyes closed."

"Really?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "You overslept?"

"Why did I oversleep? Why can't you oversleep?" McGee demanded.

"I slept all day yesterday, Tim." Abby shrugged.

"Not an excuse that makes me look irresponsible." McGee commanded.

"We got a flat tire?" Abby suggested.

"That would take longer than just ten minutes, which is about how late we are." McGee vetoed again.

"Okay McCranky." Abby stopped talking to laugh. "Sorry it's so funny when Tony does it I can't help myself."

"Did you feel that?" McGee asked.

Abby shook her head, "N—yes." they pulled over to see that McGee had a flat tire. "I'll call Gibbs." she laughed.

"I'll call the repair shop." McGee said sulkily.

"Wait, don't. Do you have a spare tire?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how to put it on." McGee admitted.

"You don't even know how to put on a tire? Man, you are a geek. Just kidding, actually I'm not. I'll put on the spare and you can go get a real tire after work. Okay?" Abby smiled.

"Ok, I'll call Gibbs."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"McGee! Abby! What took you so long?" Gibbs ordered.

Abby rolled her eyes. "McGee can't change a tire. So I had to, and I'm a little slower than your average car repair man. But at least I can change a tire in the first place." she smirked and went down to her lab, and the day went on as normal.

One silent moment of the day, Ziva snuck down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs." she greeted.

"Hey, Zee. What are you doing this weekend?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't have any plans, so I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls' night out." Abby explained. "Or you can stay over at my place and we can watch movies or something!" Abby grinned, super excited.

"Sure, Abby. Whatever you want." Ziva laughed. "Hey, I brought you this." she pulled out a box. "Promise me you'll use it."

"No." Abby refused. "Ziva I'm not pregnant."

"No, you're in denial. You're having morning sickness." Ziva insisted.

"Ziva David. I. Am. Not. Pregnant. I would know. If I thought I was pregnant I would have already taken a test." Abby assured her.

"Whatever you say, Abs." Ziva rolled her eyes.

Then Gibbs walked in. "Find anything, Abby?" Ziva quickly hid the test behind her back and walked out of the room backwards, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice.

"Yes, the partial on the knife matches the sister's print. The mystery-blood on the knife matches the sister's too. She must have nicked herself while trying to stab her brother." Abby explained.

"That's good work, Abs." Gibbs said, and left to go take the sister into custody.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

That Saturday night, Ziva walked up to Abby's apartment and knocked on the door. Abby came bouncing to the door, a huge smile on her face. "Hi Zee!" she greeted.

"Hi Abby. What are we watching?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I have three movies I can't decide between. My Best Friend is a Vampire, I Was a Teenage Zombie, and Children of the Living Dead. " Ziva laughed at Abby's choices.

Abby smiled back, "Pick a movie."

"Um, the vampire one I guess." Ziva shrugged.

"Good choice." Abby smiled. "Hey did you read Twilight?"

"Who didn't? The movie sucked though." Ziva smiled. "New Moon was better."

"Oh, I know! Taylor Lautner is hot… For a eighteen year old. The book was okay, but she totally went against the 'rules' of vampirism." Abby chattered as she put in the movie.

The two gossiped, watched the movie, talked some more, ate ice cream, watched another movie, and then went to bed in the early hours of the morning. Everything was back to normal.

Everything was forgotten.

Everything was over.

Everyone makes mistakes; nobody's perfect. But if you make a mistake, you try to keep it in, right? As humans, we don't want to let anyone else see our flaws. But what if the result of your mistake is so obvious that you can't keep it hidden?

ABCDSFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Abby's been sick a lot lately." Tony commented.

"Yes, what about it?" Ziva asked, squirming in her chair.

"Well, I wonder if she should go to the doctor. I'm worried about her." Tony mumbled.

"You're worried about her?" Tim spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry McEvs-dropper. It's in a brotherly way." Tony said. McGee rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Anyway, now that he's gone, you know what's going on."

"No I do not!" Ziva protested.

"Maybe she has something treatable. What if Abby has swine flu?" Tony laughed.

"Don't laugh! What if it's true?"

Tony's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Ziva! You said DON'T and IT'S!"

"I did?" Ziva asked, "I did not mean to."

Tony's face fell slightly. "And then you said 'did not'. Well, it's a start."

Ziva smiled softly. "Yes, it is a start."

"IT'S a start." Tony coached.

"Oh, whatever!"


	4. Abby's Baby

SO… This weekend was craaaaaaaaaazy!!!!! Yesterday at my church, there was this worship conference called 'Ignite' that my youth group/church band (that I'm a singer/keyboardist in…) was putting on. So I was there from 7:30 am to 11:00 pm… So I was super tired from that and slept in till 11 then woke up remembering I had a date today at 1:00 to go see Valentine's Day… Then at 3:30 I had The Prince of Egypt (our school play) practice until 6:30. I ate dinner then had work from 7:00 until 9:00…… And then I was finally relaxing before… OH CRAP I HAVE TO UPDATE 'RULE 12'!!!!!. I almost forgot!!! That would've been so SAD. But it was already written I just had to post it…. Sooooooooooo……… Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

Every morning for the four months, Abby threw up and came to work anyway, refusing to tell anyone.

"Zeev, I've gained ten pounds in the past two weeks alone! I've always had a fast metabolism, so I've always been able to eat anything I want and not gain weight but lately I've been eating more, and gaining weight so I tried to eat less but it didn't work because I'm always hungry!" Abby complained as she worked in her lab.

"Abby, I really think you need to take a pregnancy test." Ziva said.

"No Ziva! I'm not pregnant!" Abby exclaimed. "Hey do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure." Ziva said unsurely.

They drove to In-n-Out, and Abby ordered two grilled cheese with no tomatoes and extra lettuce, a large fries, and a strawberry milkshake. Ziva ordered a cheeseburger and a soda. When the food come, Abby grabbed a few packets of ketchup and put them in (you guessed it) her milkshake.

"Ew! Abby that is so gross!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe I'm doing that. But," she tasted it. "Mmmm Ziva it tastes so good! Try it!" Abby laughed.

Ziva giggled, but refused. "Abby that is so gross, it's just like eating strawberries and tomatoes. That is disgusting!"

Abby laughed along. "Just try it."

"No!" the two giggled and had a play food-fight. Then McGee and DiNozzo walked in.

"Ladies." Tony greeted.

"Hey Tony. Hey Timmy." Abby smiled and then threw a fry at Ziva.

"Hey!" Ziva protested, and threw one back. "Hi guys."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Tony took one of Abby's French fries and ate it. "Food is for eating not throwing."

Everyone laughed, ate, and returned to work.

For the rest of the week, Abby ate the weirdest, and frequently unhealthiest foods that were available.

"No. See, now you're having cravings. Just use the test. I have one here." Ziva said, exasperated.

"Oh, you carry pregnancy test around Zee? Is there something I don't know about?" Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Abby, you even look pregnant. And I carry it around for you not me." Ziva insisted.

"I do not!" Abby exclaimed. She looked down at her stomach. "Oh god Ziva I do. But it's only been… five months! I'm just getting fat. Maybe I should start running. It works for you, doesn't it?" Abby asked.

"It does not get rid of mini soon-to-be humans in your uterus, just weight." Ziva quipped. Abby glared at her and they went back to NCIS.

Ziva slipped the pregnancy test in Abby's bag. "Just try it."

Abby bit her bottom lip and walked into the bathroom.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Where did Abby go?" Ziva asked randomly, when she was nowhere to be found.

"She went home sick." McGee explained. "She didn't sound good. Maybe someone should go check on her, to make sure she got home safe."

"You worry too much, McGeek." DiNozzo shrugged.

"No, Tony I think Tim has a point. I'll go. Tell Gibbs where I am, okay? I think I know what's wrong with Abby." and Ziva left before anyone could ask what.

Ziva arrived at Abby's apartment in record time, which for Ziva, was really fast. The door was partly ajar. Ziva pulled out her gun and entered. No one was in the main room, so she walked to the bedroom. No one. Kitchen? No one there, either. Then Ziva checked the bathroom. Abby was sitting on the ground, sobbing. Six pregnancy tests were on the counter next to her.

"Abby." Ziva murmured.

Abby looked up, teary-eyed. "Hi Zee. Well, you were right."

"All positive?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded miserably. "I'm calling the doctor and getting you an appointment."

"You won't tell anyone at work, right Ziva?" Abby begged.

"No, I won't. But I think you should." Ziva said indecisively.

"No! Ziva I can't. And… Even if someone figures it out, don't tell them who the father is, okay?" Abby begged.

"I won't. I promise." Abby looked unsure. "I won't, I promise!" Ziva repeated.

"Okay." Abby whispered. "When am I going into the doctor, Zee?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The next day when Abby showed up to work, she walked straight to Gibbs. "Ziva and I have to leave around three because I have a doctor appointment." She announced.

"And if we're out on a case?" Gibbs asked distractedly.

"I'll go alone. But I really would like Ziva to go." she trailed off.

"Why do you need to go to the doctor?" he asked.

"Because everyone needs to go to the doctor." Abby said, glancing at Ziva nervously.

"Abby, go to your lab, I'll be there soon." Gibbs declared. Abby shot a scared look at Ziva and went to her lab. A few minutes later, Gibbs showed up too. Abby was sitting in her chair, her knees tucked up under her chin.

"What's wrong, Abs?" he asked.

"Nothing." she murmured. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you going to the doctor?" he asked.

"Because I need a regular old checkup." Abby muttered, looking down at her left arm.

"Abby you don't go to checkups. Ever." Gibbs said softly.

"But maybe I decided I need to." Abby replied, now glancing at her left foot.

"Is there someone else that needs a checkup and you're just taking them?" Gibbs hinted.

"Ziva? No, she's fine too." Abby said, finally looking at his face.

"Not Ziva. Someone else. That's in this room." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, trying to get her to admit it.

_He knew. _Abby burst into tears. "Gibbs I'm pregnant." she started crying on his shoulder. "I've been more emotional lately and I've had morning sickness and I've had cravings and I've gained weight and Ziva noticed so she gave me a pregnancy test and it came out positive so I bought some more and they all came out positive too so Ziva's making me go to the doctor and I don't want to be pregnant, Gibbs, but I am and I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a mother but I couldn't get an abortion because I don't believe in that, and I can't give it up for adoption and I just don't know what to do." Abby tried to stop the heart-wrenching sobs that were escaping her. "And I never cry, either." she muttered.

"It's okay Abby. You'll figure out what to do. Everyone here will help you if you want it. We promise. I promise. It will all be okay." Abby eventually stopped crying and Gibbs went back up to the main floor where everyone asked what was wrong with Abby, but Gibbs wouldn't say.

At three, Abby and Ziva left to go to the doctor. She told them that Abby was about six months along, and the due date was somewhere in April. Oh, and that there were TWO healthy little babies in Abby's belly.

"Um, Ziva?" Abby asked as they drove back to work in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Did she say two?" Abby asked, cringing.

"Um… Yes Abby she did."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

As the months passed, Abby resorted more and more to the confines of her lab, arriving earlier than everyone and leaving later, in attempt to hide her growing belly. To also help mask, she wore oversized t-shirts, hoping that anyone who walked down wouldn't notice.

Gibbs, meanwhile, banned DiNozzo, Palmer, and McGee from Abby's lad, trying to help her cover up her secret. Duckie knew, but he was a doctor and you can't hide anything from doctors.

Ziva took Abby to the doctor once a month, for the kids' checkups. In between those days, on Ziva and Abby's days off they went shopping for the babies. They bought strollers, cradles, bottles, toys, and clothes, which wasn't easy considering Abby had chosen to be surprised by the gender, so color was an issue.

"Just buy black." Ziva shrugged. Abby laughed whenever she said that. And then Abby would waltz over to the baby clothes and but little black baby clothes and shoes. Of course, she got other colors too.

"My kids aren't going to be the stereotyped boy-blue girl-pink, boy-hot wheels, girl-Barbie kids." Abby promised. And Ziva thought this was funny too, because American stereotypes are dumb. As the date neared, Tony and Tim became more and more suspicious as to why they couldn't go into Abby's lab.

"She's going through a tough time right now. Give her some space." was all Gibbs would tell them, followed by Ziva going down the elevator to Abby's floor. Of course, when the 'tough time' lasted over three months, Tony got used to it. But McGee got more and more determined to see Abby.

"Boss? Can I go down to A—" McGee started one morning.

Gibbs sighed. "No. She's going through a t—"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tough time, so give her some space. I know."

"Then stop asking." Gibbs said, annoyed. Then he got up and walked away.

"How come you can go see her, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Because Gibbs told me I could. McGee, I know you want to go see her, but you can't. In a few weeks you'll understand." Ziva simply said.

"You know what's going on?" Tim asked.

"I knew before Gibbs knew. I knew before Abby knew." Ziva shrugged, "Look, McGee. I want to tell you, I really do. But Abby swore me to secrecy. But because I know how much you care for her, I'm going to review what you already know. Abby's been frequently throwing up, many mornings in a row. She has been eating the weirdest foods lately. She's been really emotional; crying and then laughing, and then angry and so on. She's been going to the doctor once a month to get something checked out."

McGee looked confused for a minute, and then caught on. "She isn't, is she?"

Ziva threw up her hands. "I can't tell you! If you think she is, then you think she is. If you don't, then you don't! But I can't tell you!"

And then jealous McGee kicked in. "Who was it?"

"I still can't tell you."

"Just tell me who he is."

"This is the part I can not tell myou the most."

Then Gibbs walked down. "Get back to work."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Hey Ziva." Tony greeted when he was her in Target.

"Hello Tony." she replied.

"I'm not trying to be nosey, okay yes I am, but I couldn't happen to notice that you have baby clothes in your cart." Tony said.

"Yes, what about it?" Ziva asked.

"What does that mean?" Tony pushed.

"I have a pregnant friend." Ziva shrugged.

"Oooooooooh who?" Tony asked.

"You do not know her." Ziva lied.

"You can still tell me her name. Maybe I can get to know her." Tony said suggestively.

"Tony! She is pregnant! Why would a pregnant woman date you?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Is she married?"

"No."

"Are they dating?"

"No."

"Is the father in the picture?"

"He… Ummm… Does not know."

"IS IT YOU?" he exclaimed.

"No!" Ziva returned, but turned bright red.

"It is. I can tell."

"It is not me."

"Oh come on. Your face when I said it gave you away." Tony laughed.

"It. Is. Not. Me. You. Might. Know. Her. But. I. Am. Not. Telling. You. Who. It. Is." Ziva said through her teeth.

"Whatever."

"Good bye, Tony." Ziva said exasperated.

"Buh-bye Preggers Ziva!"

"I am not pregnant!!!"

But Tony didn't know why the thought of some guy getting Ziva pregnant bothered him so much.....


	5. Abby's in Labor!

Heeeeey!!!!!! SO I usually update on Sundays, as you probably know, but I... I'm just having a really good day and it probably has to do something with TRACK PRACTICE!!!!!! (I love running!) And yeah so I was in a good mood so I was like, "what the hell, let's put up the next chapter." So, here it is.

You know, I don't write because I want to be the "next stephenie meyer" or because I like reading the good things people say about my work... I write because there are people out there who like reading my story, and reading that makes them happy! (And yes, that makes me happy!!!!!) So thank you for your encouraging and thankful reviews, but I appreciate you eve if you don't review!!!!! heart you AAAAAAALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ziva's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and it read 'Abby'. Ziva answered it. "Abs, what are you doing I am right upstairs."

"Yeah, it's not exactly easy to walk upstairs right now, Zee." Abby laughed.

"Cell phone, why?" Ziva asked.

"If I used the office phone it would be easier to be overheard. I helped McGee set up the call recording system two years ago." Abby took a deep breath. "Ziva I need to go to the hospital."

"Wha—oh Abby now?" Ziva asked.

"Yup. I'm coming up the elevator now. Get your car ready. Is anyone else up there?" Abby asked.

"No. Gibbs took DiNozzo and McGee out on the case. They asked me to stay here and sort through files." Ziva explained. "If I leave for this, Gibbs will understand."

The elevator opened and Ziva's call went dead. "Those files will have to wait, Ziva." Abby said. She glanced at Duckie and rolled her eyes. "Duckie is insisting on coming."

"Abigail, you're so obviously pregnant it's a wonder that hiding out in your lab fooled Anthony and Timothy." Duckie observed.

"Well, promise you won't tell them." Abby stated.

"Abigail, do you think they won't notice when you're out on maternity leave? Or when you show up to work with two newborns? I know Jethro already knows, and Timothy is beginning to suspect, although I'm not sure if Anthony even knows his own middle name." Duckie smiled, and Abby and Ziva laughed. They all got in the car.

Ziva's driving got them there in record time. As always. Abby's contractions were about fifteen minutes apart when they brought her up to a room. "How you feeling Abs?" Ziva asked.

"Fine, at the moment. In a few minutes I'll feel like hell. Or worse." Abby glanced at Duckie, who was telling the nurse about a birth he had witnessed in Singapore.

"Neither of you told anyone, right?" Abby asked.

"No, but you'll have to tell them sometime." Ziva said sternly. "Probably later this week."

"I know." Abby glanced at Duckie and lowered her voice. "No one knows who the father is, right?"

"No one but you and me, Abs."Ziva replied.

"But, hey. Nine months is a new Secret-Keeping record for me!" Abby laughed. Ziva smiled too.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Gibbs walked into NCIS headquarters to see his team's area empty. He, Tony, and McGee had just returned from talking to petty officer William Blake's wife. She had plenty of motives. He had been cheating on her with three other woman and two other men. And they were going through a highly expensive divorce.

"Where's Ziva, boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"No clue." he stepped in the elevator to go down to Abby's lab to see if Ziva was there. No Abby or Ziva. He went to the autopsy room. No Duckie, Abby, or Ziva, and Plamer had no idea where anyone was.

After searching the whole building, Gibbs decided to call them. No answer on Abby. Ziva answered on the first ring.

"Special Agent David." the distracted voice answered.

"And you won't be for long if you don't tell me where the hell you are." Gibbs shouted.

"Um…" Ziva replied.

"Did I mention your job was on the line?" he asked.

"I'm at the hospital. With Abby. she—"

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me?" he angrily snapped the phone shut. "DiNozzo! McGee! Car!"

The two did as he said. "Where are we going boss?" McGee asked.

Everyone was silent until they were in the car and on the freeway. Then Gibbs answered Tim's question. "The hospital."

"Why?" DiNozzo spoke up.

Gibbs pressed the accelerator. "Abby."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"About five minutes, honey." the blond curly haired nurse assured Abby.

Abby's eyes were shut, her fists were clenched and she was shaking in pain. "Just get it over with."

Duckie and Ziva's faces were pressed up against the glass window on the door, giving her looks of encouragement. Ziva's phone buzzed; she had a text message.

Tony: wat hapnd???

Ziva: Nothing. Abby is fine. Is Gibbs overreacting?

Tony: k. Ya a bit…

Ziva: lol. U comin?

Tony: yeah c ya.

Ziva: c ya.

DiNozzo shut his phone. "Calm thyself, McGeek. Abby's fine."

McGee gave him a look. "What happened?"

Gibbs kept his mouth shut, so DiNozzo went on. "Ziva said Abby is fine. She didn't say what happened, but she's fine."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran to the front desk. "Name?" the receptionist asked, snapping her gum.

"Abigail Scuito!" they all yelled.

"Floor three, room three-twenty-seven. But you can't go in yet!" she receptionist called.

But the three didn't hear her. They ran up the stairs to floor three, into the hall where they saw Duckie and Ziva.

Gibbs ran to the door and saw Abby in the hospital room. McGee saw it too. Abby was in a delivery room.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked softly.

"About to go into labor, I believe." Duckie replied.

McGee was frozen by the door. _April, March, February, January, December, November, October, September, August, July…_ "Oh shit." he whispered. He opened the door to the room.

"Tim! What are you doing?" Abby demanded. "Get out!"

"Sir, you can't be in here." the blond nurse told McGee.

"I'm the father!" he exclaimed. Duckie, Gibbs, and Tony all turned to look wide-eyed at him. Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Gibbs demanded. He hit DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't knock Abby up!" DiNozzo whined.

"I can't reach McGee." Gibbs replied.

Inside the room, Abby was about to give birth. The nurse, doctor, and Abby had silently agreed to let McGee stay. He was next to Abby, holding her hand. His face became white as a bed-sheet. He started feeling dizzy. He couldn't keep standing up…

"Get him out." the doctor muttered.

"Timothy McGee!" Abby exclaimed.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

While Ziva and DiNozzo were calming McGee down, Gibbs was pacing outside the door. It had been about fifteen minutes since Abby had birthed a healthy baby boy, but she was still in labor.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes boss?" she called.

"Twins?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Um… yes." Ziva murmured.

"McGee!" Gibbs now demanded. McGee, still dazed, stood up and walked over.

"Yes boss?" he asked.

Gibbs Gibbs-slapped him. Ziva broke into a fit of giggles.

Two hours later, Abby lay sleeping on the hospital bed, the little girl sleeping in her arms, and the little boy with his father, next to her. Abby stated to wake up.

"Good morning." McGee laughed.

Abby looked at her watch and groaned. "It's the middle of the afternoon." they sat in silence for a minute before Abby laughed. "I can't believe you passed out."

"I did not—okay, well, I did." McGee admitted. They both laughed. Then Gibbs walked in and both braced themselves for a 'rule twelve' speech.

"Can I talk to Abby?" he asked softly instead, surprising them both immensely.

"Of course." McGee said, handing Gibbs the baby boy and exiting the room.

Gibbs sat in the chair that had been previously occupied by McGee. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay. Well, I actually feel like hell, but I think in this case it's okay to lie."

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, probably."

"Gibbs, are you totally mad at me—us?" Abby asked.

"No." he replied. "Abby, when my daughter died, I searched for someone to fill her place. And no, Abs, you didn't fill the hole she left. No one can do that. Instead, you carved your own hole. Abby, you know I see you as my other daughter. And I could never be 'totally mad' at you." he mocked.

"Aw, Gibbs!" Abby squealed as she hugged him, careful not to disturb the sleeping twins.

"And besides," Gibbs grinned, "how else was I supposed to get grandchildren?"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

_Meanwhile………._

"You knew all along, didn't you, Ziva?" Tony asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"Yes, I did." Ziva replied simply.

"That's why you were allowed in Abby's lab and we weren't." Tony continued.

"Yes."

"And that's where you were taking her in the middle of the day every few weeks."

"Yes."

"And... Hey Ziva, don't you have another pregnant friend too? The one you were shopping for clothes for at Target a few months ago." Tony asked.

"No Tony. That was Abby." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that if you rearrange the letters in Abby's name you get Baby?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony, I did." Ziva laughed, but tried not to.

They were silent for a few minutes before Tony brought something else up. "Why didn't Abby tell anyone except you, Gibbs, and Duckie?"

"She did not. We all figured it out." Ziva shrugged.

"Okay then, why didn't she tell anyone?" Tony changed his question.

"I do not know, maybe she was embarrassed." Ziva answered.

"What would there to be embarrassed about?"

"Getting drunk on a work night, sleeping with your best friend/coworker/ex boyfriend, getting pregnant, finding out there's twins…" Ziva trailed off.

"Okay, so there's plenty to be embarrassed about. But why would Abby be embarrassed to tell us?" Tony said, completely confused.

"I do not know. She's Abby. She is… Un… Unpred… Unpred…" Ziva snapped her fingers, trying to remember what she was saying, "What is the word?"

"Unpredictable." Tony laughed.

"Yes! Unpredictable! Abby is unpredictable."

"So are you, you know." Tony whispered.

"What? No I am not!" Ziva scoffed.

"Want to know what's unpredictable?" Tony asked, still talking quietly.

"What?" Ziva breathed.

Tony leaned in and kissed her. "That." he said.

"That was... To tell you the truth Tony, that was awkward." Ziva blushed.

"Yes it was." Tony also turned bright red.

"But I liked it. A lot."

"Me too."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Tim, they need to sign the birth certificates; they need names." Abby demanded.

"You name them, Abs. I didn't even know about them until today." McGee muttered.

"But if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't even be here." Abby stated. "I'll name him, you name her." Abby giggled and played with her son's feet. "I like the name Jared for him."

McGee smiled. "I like it. And how about Josie for her."

"Aw! Jared and Josie! That's so cute, Tim, I love it!" Abby exclaimed. McGee blushed, but grinned.

"Hi, Jared." Ziva smiled as Abby passed her the child.

"You have odd parents, Josie." DiNozzo said when he was passed the little girl. "You're so tiny." Everyone laughed.

"She better be. She and one more of her fit in my stomach." Abby shrugged.

"Actually, Abigail, she wasn't in your stomach. She was in your—." Duckie started.

"Thanks Duckie." Abby laughed, and everyone joined in.


	6. Abby's Radio Dedication

Heyy!!!!! I really tried to update this yesterday... And on Sunday... But something was wrong with my flashdrive on Sunday, and somethign was wrong with yesterday...... So it's going up today!

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab to see her head on her desk, and our favorite goth girl in tears. The twins were both sobbing.

"Make it stop." she begged. "They've been crying all day and I can't make them stop. They aren't hungry, they aren't tired, they're clean, they aren't bored, they aren't everything except loud. I can't handle it."

"I'll take care of it." Gibbs promised, and then exited the room to the elevator.

"McGee!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Yeah Boss?" he asked.

"You have two kids downstairs that won't shut up, and they have their mother in hysterics. Your assignment today is to go play house and take care of _your_ children!" Gibbs exclaimed. McGee quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried to the elevator.

"Hey Abs." he greeted as he set his stuff on one of her counters. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?" she exclaimed, "What's wrong is that Josie and Jared was supposed to be napping an hour ago, Jared needs his diaper changed, Josie needs her bottle, in ten minutes Jared needs his bottle, I have to scan and identify this blood for DNA, I need to figure out who this Jane Doe is, I need to see who's fingerprints are on the murder weapon, I need to identify the voice on the tapes, I need to go down to the garage to look at the car, and besides all of that, I insist on having them at my house at night and I haven't gotten sleep in weeks. And they have a doctor's appointment at four-forty. Meanwhile, I'm trying—" Tim cut her off.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Forensics or kids?" she asked in return.

"Kids." McGee replied.

"Change Jared's diaper, feed Josie, get them down for naps, and then come help me with this stuff. At four we'll take them together, okay?"

"Sure, Abs." they both went to work. A few minutes later, McGee was out helping Abby.

"You apparently have the magic touch, Tim. I can never get them to sleep that fast." Abby smiled.

He shrugged. "I didn't know it was supposed to be hard."

Abby laughed. A few minutes later, she spoke up. "Will you stay at my house tonight? It's hardest being a single mother at night, when they keep me up all night."

"You're not a single mother."

"Yes I am. When have you taken care of them, besides today?"

"Abby, I don't want you to be a single mother." McGee whispered.

"What do you mean, Tim? You're still going to be part of their life, I'll make you if I have to, but we're not together or anything." Abby laughed with a hint of hysteria.

"Maybe I want us to be together." McGee whispered, even softer this time.

"McGee… Tim, no. It didn't work last time. I don't want…" Abby stopped abruptly and returned to her work.

"Don't want what?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you again. You mean too much to me." Abby blushed.

"Damn it Abigail, if you're never willing to take the hardest step in anything then you're never going to have a lasting relationship." McGee exclaimed.

"Maybe I'm okay with that! And don't call me Abigail!" Abby yelled back.

"Well maybe I'm not okay with it." McGee challenged.

"Tim, stop. I'm not planning on getting married or anything. I wasn't planning on having kids either but that went out the window. I'm happy with my life, so whatever. I'm over it." Abby said softly.

"Abby, please. I don't know what I did last time, but please give me another chance. Abby, I love you. I always have, even before I met you. I knew I would fall in love with you the first time Tony talked about you. And I know I'll still be in love with you when our kids' kids have kids. And if you can't accept that, fine. If you don't want that, fine. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone. But you have to tell me. Abby you have to talk to me."

"Timmy, I do like you, more than just a friend maybe, but I just don't know so give me some space!" they looked at each other for a minute, and then Abby whispered, "I just need to think."

Tim wanted to say more, but couldn't think of what to say, so he settled for working on the case. Every few seconds, they would glance at each other, blush, and look away sadly.

Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs had all been down regularly for updates. No one seemed to notice anything was wrong. At four, they left to the hospital. The thirty minute car ride was completely silent. The check up went well; the kids were fine. The drive back to NCIS was equally as silent.

"Abby, come with me." Ziva demanded.

Abby looked at Tim. "I'll be right back."

"What is going on?" Ziva demanded again.

"Nothing. It's.. It's nothing, Ziva." Abby muttered.

"You've been my best friend for a while and I've worked with you many years before that. Abby I know you, I know McGee, and I know something is wrong." Ziva pointed out.

"I blew it, Zee. He wants to get back together, and I do too, but I can't tell him that. He deserves so much more than that. More than me. I'm just some stupid goth girl that can't even get a life outside of her work of kids anymore because she was stupid enough to get knocked up and … and… He deserves better but I'm afraid he won't go looking for better because… I don't know why. Ziva help me?" Abby begged.

"With what?" Ziva asked.

"Tim deserves the best. And he's not going to because of me. And Josie and Jared." Abby shrugged.

"Maybe you are the best for him." Ziva reasoned.

"Ziva you don't get it…" Abby trailed off.

"Look, Abby, you're tired. You're confused. You're overwhelmed. You need to sleep." Ziva said.

"I can't. There's too much to do." Abby said, heading back into her lab.

Ziva grabbed her arm so she couldn't go. "Hence the overwhelmed part. Fine, go into your lab. Once this case is over you're going home. On vacation or something."

"I can't. I'm the only forensic scientist on Gibb's team. I knew that when I joined NCIS I wouldn't have time for any social life. Luckily Gibbs gives it to me sometimes, but I can't leave for more than a few days at a time. Once the twins are a little older, I can send them to a daycare and then it'll be okay. But until then I just have to survive. I'll be fine Ziva." Abby said, pacing around the hallway.

"Abby, you're on the edge of a nervous breakdown." Ziva accused.

Abby gave Ziva a long look before returning to her lab. Abby began to get back into her work. Ziva went back up the elevator to the squad room, where Gibbs was on the phone. Ziva patiently waited by his desk until he was done with his phone call.

"Gibbs, Abby needs a break." Ziva said.

"Then tell her to take one." Gibbs replied.

"I did. She will not listen to me. She is on the verge of a breakdown and she is overwhelmed with work and now her kids. And she will not take a break. Maybe if you talked to her—" Ziva started.

"I'm not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do." Gibbs interrupted.

"Just talk to her. She is literally going crazy." Ziva begged.

Gibbs handed her a file. "Get me backgrounds on all these people."

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Talk to Abby."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"No, Ziva. I'm not going home." Abby said, without turning around to see who was behind her.

"It's not Ziva, Abs." Gibbs said.

Abby spun around. "Oh, hi Gibbs. I don't have anything for you yet. I'll call you when I have something." She said miserably.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"He's changing Josie's diaper in the bathroom. He'll be back in a few minutes if you want to talk to him." Abby said in the same monotone voice.

"Go get Jared, Abs." Gibbs instructed. Abby did. "Now look at him. He's your son. If something happens to you, what's going to happen to him? He'll probably go with McGee, right? Now think back on your life. What would you have done if your mother hadn't been there the whole time?"

"I wouldn't have survived." Abby grinned.

"Right. If you have a breakdown, you have to go to a mental hospital and you won't be able to raise your own kids. If you're so overwhelmed and exhausted on your way home that you crash and you end up hospitalized or dead, then your kids won't have a mother to look up to their whole life. What's that going to do to them?" Gibbs said all of this softly.

"It'll ruin them." Abby admitted.

"Go home." Gibbs urged.

"I can't, Gibbs, you have too much stuff for me to do."

"I said go home and that's an order!" Gibbs growled.

"Who's going to work this stuff?" Abby challenged.

"I'll find someone. You need to go home Abs."

McGee walked in. "She's falling asleep, so I'm going to put her in her crib. Hey boss."

"McGee," Gibbs said, not taking his eyes off Abby, "Take Abby, Josie, and Jared home."

"Yes boss." McGee didn't ask any questions, so he loaded Abby, Josie, and Jared into his car and drove back to Abby's apartment. When they got there, they each places a sleeping newborn in a designated crib. Tim led Abby to one of the couches there.

"You don't need to do this, Tim. I can handle myself." she muttered sleepily.

McGee put his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "If that's what you really want, I'll leave."

"No, don't leave." she whispered. "I don't… I don't want you to leave." she whispered.

"Abby, I can't just stay and be here when you need me if you're not going to be there when I need you. I want to be your friend all the time. Not just when you're bored or lonely or need a favor. I've let you use me and lead me on for the past six years and I'm done. So you need to tell me right now if you want me to stay. And if you do and it doesn't work out again, so be it but you can't keep doing this to me!" McGee exclaimed.

Abby started crying. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm nothing but a bitch to you, but please don't leave."

Tim closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're not a bitch, you're a good person, Abby, and I know you're just looking out for yourself. But I need to look out for myself too. I love you, Abby, and I don't want to leave."

"Timmy?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"I—" Josie started crying, which woke Jared up which made him cry too. Abby and McGee stood up and walked into the twin's room. They took care of the twins and got them back to sleep, but their conversation was forgotten.

That night, McGee was listening to the radio as he tried to fall asleep on Abby's couch. He would never let anyone know, but he listened to dedications radio station every night before he went to sleep.

"**Hi sweetie, you're on."**

"**Hi." came the awkward voice.**

"**Well hello, who is this?"**

"**I'm Abby."**

"**Hi Abby, welcome to the show. What can I do for you?" the radio asked.**

"**Well, I have this really good guy friend. We used to date but it didn't really work out. So we've been 'just friends' for a little over four years. We went to this concert together, got drunk, slept together, and I got pregnant. The twins were born about two weeks ago. I know he still loves me, and I think love him too, but I'm not sure. Actually, I am sure. I do love him but I'm not sure how to tell him. I've been denying it for years, but I'm done fighting!"**

"**First off, how are the twins and what are their names?"**

"**It's Josie and Jared; they're doing great."**

"**And what's his name?"**

"**Timmy. I mean, Tim."**

If there was any doubt in McGee's mind, it was all gone now.

"**Well, I'm not sure how you should tell him, but the joy of love is figuring it out for yourself. Did you have a song in mind?"**

"**Yes, I was wondering if you could play the Glee version of 'I Can't Fight This Feeling'."**

"**Of course."**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars,

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find._

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

McGee quietly knocked on Abby's bedroom door.

"Come in." her voice whispered. McGee walked in and saw her sitting on her bed with Josie and Jared sleeping next to her. Tim sat next to her.

"Abby," he began.

"You heard it, didn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did." McGee replied. "I love you, Abby."

"I… I love you Timmy." Abby whispered.

Nothing could describe the look of pure joy on McGee's face when she said that. And of course, he leaned forward and kissed her.


	7. Who Said Everything Was About Abby?

As some of you may have noticed, there was no Tony/Ziva mini-scene in the last chapter...*sigh*… It's time for a whole chapter, dedicated to Tony and Ziva!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaay!!!!!!!! Well, I'm excited at least… And there are a few things I got from Glee. You'll get them anyway, but you'll laugh harder if you've seen Glee!!!!! Sorry to those of you who don't like Tony and Ziva... =P You might want to skip this chapter. ;)

* * *

Ziva yawned as she walked out of NCIS. It had been a long day, and she still couldn't even look at Tony. She heard him walk out behind her, and he stayed close behind until they reached their cars that were parked side by side.

"Hey, Ziva?" Tony asked uncomfortably.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I… Can I talk to you?" he stuttered.

"Of course. You do not need to ask me, Tony." Ziva smiled, seeing the apparent discomfort on Tony's face. Ha, this was going to be fun.

"Oh… Yeah, sorry. Um, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony? Spit it out!" Ziva laughed.

Tony looked up from his feet and at Ziva. "Ziva, I love you."

Ziva's eyes grew wide. "Wh-wh-what?" she spat out in disbelief.

Tony put his hand on his forehead and slid it down his face. "What is wrong with me? Agh, forget I said anything. Good night, Ziva." he turned to get into his car and drove off.

Ziva, confused, got in her car and drove to her apartment. This was… This was downright crazy! She got home, made herself a cup of tea, and turned on the radio. It was late... Abby was hopefully already asleep.

_(A.N... Ah she's so Ziva, thinking about Abby when she just did a pretty bitchy thing to poor Tony......)_

"**Hi sweetie, you're on."**

"**Hi." came the awkward voice.**

"**Well hello, who is this?"**

"**I'm Abby."**

"**Hi Abby, welcome to the show. What can I do for you?" the radio asked.**

"**Well, I have this really good guy friend. We used to date but it didn't really work out. So we've been 'just friends' for a little over four years. We went to this concert together, got drunk, slept together, and I got pregnant. The twins were born about two weeks ago. I know he still loves me, and I think love him too, but I'm not sure. Actually, I am sure. I do love him but I'm not sure how to tell him. I've been denying it for years, but I'm done fighting!"**

"**First off, how are the twins and what are their names?"**

"**It's Josie and Jared; they're doing great."**

"**And what's his name?"**

"**Timmy. I mean, Tim."**

"**Well, I'm not sure how you should tell him, but the joy of love is figuring it out for yourself. Did you have a song in mind?"**

"**Yes, I was wondering if you could play the Glee version of 'I Can't Fight This Feeling'."**

"**Of course."**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars,

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find._

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Ziva sipped her tea and just sat thinking. If Abby was brave enough to express her love, on the radio of all places, then why couldn't Ziva say anything to Tony's face? And McGee, the shy geek told the outgoing goth girl he loved her and that he wanted to stay with her. He had finally stuck up for himself. Abby had sounded really proud of him on the phone.

Ziva grimaced. But she, the trained assassin, ex Mossad officer current NCIS agent, who did not care what anyone thought about her couldn't tell the person she'd been falling for, for almost five years, that she loved him. And Tony, the outgoing, crazy, joke-cracking, movie-quoting agent who just loved to tease his coworkers WAS able to say how he felt. And she couldn't. It was unfair, and Ziva absolutely hated herself for it.

The phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Ziva." the extremely unexpected voice said, sounding nervous.

"Jimmy?" she asked. "What are you doing, calling me at almost midnight?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you and Tony talking in the parking lot." he began. "I don't know about what you said to him, but as a completely third party observer, I have to say that it seems like you like him, too, and I think that if you do you should go tell him. Tonight." Palmer said this all rushed.

"Um, thank you for calling." Ziva said, unsure what she should do.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ziva."

"See you."

Ziva hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys in a daze. She drove all the way to Tony's apartment unknowingly, until she was sitting right out front of his door. It was six yards away, but she couldn't get herself to walk that short distance. The door opened. Tony was standing there, leaning on the door pane, holding a beer in one hand. Ziva took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and got out of her car.

"I'm sorry." they said in unison. Ziva motioned for him to talk.

"I shouldn't have said that earlier. I wasn't thinking. I should've—"

"No, Tony. I am—_I'm_—sorry. I responded badly. I did not—_didn't_—know what to say. I have longed for years to have you say that to me, and I couldn't believe you finally were. I was speechless. I did not mean to offend you. The truth is, Tony, I love you too."

Tony stared at her for almost a full minute. Ziva, the whole time, was waiting for him to yell at her, reject her, tell her that she was too late.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship,  
has grown stronger." Ziva whispered.

It was a long few seconds of silence.

"My life would suck without you." Tony paused, "Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back what you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Said you'd never come back, but here you are again. Cause we belong together now. Forever united here somehow, you got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you"

Ziva narrowed her eyes playfully. "You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in. I won't give in. Keep holding on."

"Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Payin´ anything to roll the dice, just one more time."

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air."

"When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do. Nothing you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you."

Then they both started laughing. "I'm getting as good as you, Tony."

"In songs... Or you just watch Glee. But you're not as great in movies. I'll help you with that if you want."

"I'll take you up on that." Ziva grinned. "Want to start now?"

Tony smiled. "Of course."

Two and a half days, seven sets of Chinese takeout, and thirteen movies later, the two drove groggily to NCIS head quarters for another action-filled five days of work. Abby, Tim, Josie, and Jared were back to work, but all had big smiles on their faces. McGee was down in Abby's lab. A lot.

Tony and Ziva, after spending a whole weekend together (complete with bickering, making out, arguing, and all!) were sending smiles to each other across the room, making Gibbs extremely uncomfortable. The day went on as normal for the most part, except for all the love in the air.

One day, Duckie walked up to Gibbs. "It's extremely quiet up here." he commented.

"Yeah, no one's arguing. I liked it at first, but now it's extremely annoying." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Duckie looked around. McGee was grinning into the phone, obviously talking to Abby. Tony and Ziva were having an eye conversation across the room. Duckie grinned.

"Well, Jethro, you might as well cross rule twelve off the list."


	8. The End: Abby's Happily Ever After

Okay, before you read this there's one thing you need to know about me. I'm a sucker for romance and happily ever after. No, none of the characters would EVER do this. But how many other people have imagined this and brushed it off because it would NEVER happen? (Answer: countless) I'm just typing what we all WISH would happen!

* * *

_One year later_

"Ziva's been in there for two hours. Is she okay?" Abby asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure she's fine." Tony said nervously.

"She wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for you, Tony." Tim pointed out.

"Thanks, Probie. Exactly what I needed to hear." Tony said irritably.

"He has a point." Gibbs shrugged.

"So…" Abby started, "did you guys use fertility treatments?" she asked.

"No." Tony replied, and turned back to waiting.

"Really? Because triplets are really unusual." Abby commented.

"I know Abs." Tony replied, still sounding uptight.

"But—" Abby was interrupted.

"Shut up, Abby. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Why, because three little DiNozzo's lives rest on your shoulders?" Abby asked.

"Among other things."

Abby dropped it and went to go take care of her kids. "Hey, Tim? Can you get the baby bag? I left it in the car and I need to feed Josie. She's fussing and I think she's hungry."

"Yeah, sure." Tim nodded and walked out into the hospital parking lot. Abby subconsciously glanced at Jared, her little boy, sleeping in 'Grandpa Gibbs' arms. Then she glanced at Josie, who had calmed down ever since she had been given to Duckie.

"I think they like you guys more than their own parents." Abby fake-pouted.

"Nah, they just know that grandparents spoil them rotten." Gibbs said, smiling at his only chance for grandchildren. Until today.

The door opened and a nurse came out. "Mr. DiNozzo? You can come in now. Your three little boys are healthy and will be ready to go home within the week."

Tony's face broke into a huge grin. "How's Ziva?" he inquired.

"Mrs. DiNozzo is fine. She has the three children." the nurse filled him in.

Tony walked in extremely excitedly. "Hey, Zee." he said as he walked in.

"Hello Tony." she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Exhausted. Hey, look as your sons. There will be little DiNozzo's running around this world after all." Ziva smiled.

Tony kissed her forehead. "Thanks to you. I love you Ziva."

"I love you Tony. And I love Ryan, Andrew, and Matt." Ziva replied.

Tony grinned again. "I do too."

_One year later, again_

"Must we go through this again?" Gibbs laughed as he watched his five surrogate grandchildren play around in the hospital waiting room.

"At least it's only two this time, instead of three." Tony shrugged. "Well, three are being born, but Ziva's only having two."

Tim was trying to keep his two-year-old twins out of trouble while Gibbs, Tony, and Duckie all had one of Tony's triplets.

"Any girls this time, Tony?" Palmer asked as he walked in.

"Nope. Two more boys. Chris and Derick." Tony replied.

"Think you can handle five kids in diapers, Tony?" Jimmy asked this time.

"Nope. But we're gonna." Tony replied.

Jimmy turned to Tim. "How's Abby?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's in labor now with Jenny." Tim answered.

Two nurses rushed out at the same time, almost knocking each other over. "Abigail McGee?" one asked as the other asked, "Ziva DiNozzo?" Everyone in the waiting room stood up. The nurses looked around, utterly confused.

Sarah McGee stepped forward. "We're all here for both of them."

"Oh." the nurses breathed in unison. "Mr. DiNozzo, come with me." one spoke up.

"And Mr. McGee with me." the other said.

The two brother-like agents grinned at each other and went to go see their children and wives. A while later, Gibbs received a phone call. Apparently, the director had resigned and they wanted Gibbs to take his place as the new director of NCIS.

Against all odds, he accepted and gave the team to Tony. Next, Duckie announced to everyone that he was retiring, therefore leaving more time to be with his surrogate grandchildren. "And now you can have somewhere to drop them when you have to work." he said. And Jimmy Palmer was offered the job at the NCIS ME, which he excitedly accepted.

Within an hour, the hospital waiting room was filled. From Gibbs's red-head fourth (and not ex, yet) wife, Lauren to Jimmy Palmer's fiancé, Akina were there to celebrate everything. The NCIS family was getting bigger and bigger.

_One year later… again-again_

"Last time." Tony promised.

Abby rolled her eyes and picked up Derick. "Your parents don't know the meaning of birth control, do they?"

The waiting room was, again, full. There was Gibbs, Lauren, Duckie, Jimmy, Akina, Tim, Abby, Tony, Josie, Jared, Jenny, Matt, Ryan, Andrew, Derick, and Christian.

"Tony DiNozzo." the nurse, coincidently the same one they had had every year. "Welcome back. I know you wanted to be surprised this year, so let me be the first to tell you that you have two healthy daughters. Ziva is waiting for you to help her choose names."

Tony walked in and picked up one of the cuties. "Hi baby." he turned to look at Ziva. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"This is the last time I'm doing this." Ziva grumbled.

"Ah, but hasn't this been fun?" he joked.

"Oh yeah, not getting any sleep in three years is great." Ziva muttered.

"So, names." he said.

Ziva smiled. "This one. With the light brown hair. I think we should call her Kate. Because... I know you all really miss her, so—" Tony cut her off.

Tony looked at his daughter. "Kate is perfect. That's a great name, Zee. And everyone else will love it."

"And I want to name this little one after Gibbs. After everything he's done for us. But, she's a girl. So, any suggestions?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. "Kelli. After his daughter."

"He'll love it." Ziva smiled.

Tony kissed her cheek. "Well, it's not like we have to worry about the kids distorting your looks. You're as gorgeous as ever."

"You have to say that." Ziva whispered, exhausted. "I can kill you with a paperclip."

_One year later… I promise this is the last one!!!!!_

In the waiting room: Duckie, Gibbs, Lauren, Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, Kevin (Sarah's husband), Josie, Jared, Jenny, Ryan, Andrew, Matt, Derick, Christian, Kelli, and Kate.

"Back again?" the nurse said, walking out.

"Always." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled. "But not for me this time. I think I would die."

"Well, Akina is ready for you, Mr. Palmer. Your little boy, Jacob, is fine. He's sleeping. You can go see them."

Jimmy jumped up.

"It's not as great being a new father when he keeps you up all night!" Tony called after him.

"Yes, it is, Jimmy. Ignore him!" Tim called again. He directed his attention to the nurse. "How's Sarah?" he asked anxiously. Kevin's anxiousness was mirrored in his features.

"Mrs. Thomas is still in labor, we'll call you when she's ready Tim. Calm down. Were you this nervous when Abby was pregnant?" the nurse teased.

"Yes." Duckie, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony all said.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked out. "Mr. Thomas, Sarah and Eva are fine and you may go in now."

"Finally, after being a father of three, you get a niece." Abby smiled and put her hand on Tim's shoulder.

Gibbs looked around at the ten kids already playing on the ground. "This stops now. Everyone's done. Promise?"

Everyone laughed.

_One more year later. Don't freak out._

Abby and five-year-old Jenny walked into the NCIS squad room from the elevator. It looked pretty normal. _**Chaos.**_ Gibbs, although director now, refused to stay in his office and was typing away at some lead on Tony's computer. Tim was trying to work and entertain Josie and Jared at the same time. Kevin, who had gotten the job as probationary field agent, was on the phone with Sarah, who was Gibb's new secretary. And that was just half the room. The other half was the DiNozzo family at Ziva's desk.

"How's Jon and Kate Plus Eight over there?" Abby called.

Tony's head snapped up to look at her. "That's Tony and Ziva Plus Seven, Abs." he corrected.

Abby laughed and looked at the kids causing the stress look on their parents' faces. "Hey, I'm taking the van to Duckie's." she snickered.

"Abby, you're a lifesaver." Ziva laughed. "Okay, everyone with Abby!" she commanded. Abby walked over and took the two two-year-olds' hands.

"Come on Kate. Come on Kelli." she urged the twins along.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy. Bye Uncle Probie. Bye Grandpa Gibbs." the four-year-old triplet boys, Ryan, Andrew, and Matt, said kissing each person on the cheek goodbye in turn.

Ziva hit Tony. "What?" he protested. Derick and Christian, the three-year-old twin boys, followed their older brothers and said goodbye to everyone.

"Uncle Probie? They _are_ their father's children. My little girls will not be corrupted by that. Will you, Kelli and Katie?" she cooed at her adorable little girls.

Abby scooped the two year olds up in her arms. "Say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye Daddy. Bye Aunt Zee. Bye Uncle Tony. Bye Grandpa Gibbs." Josie and Jared called.

"I didn't think this place could be any louder and more chaotic than Tony." Gibbs started. "Then you all decided to have kids!"

Abby and the parade of kids made their way down to Autopsy office to collect Jacob from Palmer. "Hey Jake. Ready to go to Duckie's?" she asked the one-year-old, who was sitting on one of the many autopsy tables, a little too close to the knifes for Abby's comfort.

"Have fun little guy!" Jimmy said and kissed his son's forehead. "Say hi to Akina on your way out for me?" he asked Abby.

"Sure." Abby smiled. Akina was the NCIS information desk secretary. "We're just heading up to Gibbs's office to get Eva and we're out." Abby put Jacob, Kelli, and Kate in the four-person stroller and headed up to the director's office.

"Hey, Sarah." Abby smiled.

"Hey Abby. Taking everyone to Duckie's?" she asked.

"Yup. How's my adorable little niece?" Abby grinned.

"She's crazy, as usual. She's starting to say little words here and there among her gibberish. It's so cute." Sarah gushed.

"And how is my overworked yet overly wonderful sister-in-law?" Abby asked.

"Tired." Sarah shrugged, "But good." the phone rang. "I'll see you later Abby."

"Bye Sarah." Abby took Eva and put her in the stroller, too. Then Abby and the twelve kids piled into the sixteen-person bus, which proudly declared 'NCIS Daycare' on the side. After placing each of the twelve children in their designated car seat or booster seat, she pulled out of the lot and drove to Duckie's house.

After his mother had died, he had cleaned it out and made it hospitable for the many kids.

"Hi Duckie." Josie greeted.

"Hello Josie. How are you this morning?" Duckie asked.

"I'm fine. When Jared and I start school next year can we still come here after?" Josie asked.

"Of course. This house is always open to you, you know that." Duckie smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks Duckie!" the five-year-old grinned, and ran off to play with her siblings and cousins.

"I know I ask you this every day, but can you really handle twelve one through five year olds?" Abby asked.

"Of course. Don't worry, Abigail. Everything will be fine." Duckie assured.

Abby walked around and kissed everyone goodbye. "Bye guys. We'll be back after work. Love you guys."

"Bye auntie Abby!"

"Bye mommy!"

"Goodbye Abigail." multiple voices called out at once.

Abby smiled. Six years ago, if you had told her that in six years time, she would have three of the most beautiful kids in the world, Tim would be their father, Ziva and Tony would be together, they would have seven kids, Gibbs would find a fourth wife (and it didn't look like she would be an ex anytime soon), Palmer would find a beautiful wife, they would have a little baby boy, Sarah would find a nice guy, they would have a little girl, and they would move to DC, then Abby would have laughed at you and told you to get off the drugs. But if you had told her those things six years ago, you would have been right.

And of course, it was an NCIS-happily-ever-after.


End file.
